Impossible Man
The Impossible Man, or more commonly known as Impy, is a character in the Marvel universe. He is an alien from the planet Poppup. Impy is known to have the ability to transform into anything he thinks of, teleport, and some ability to warp reality. Though he is not an antagonist towards any of the Marvel heroes, he does have a tendency to cause pranks and mischief around any of the heroes, (but mainly towards the Fantastic Four). Impy has even helped some of the heroes from time to time. But despite him trying his best to help the heroes, Impy's "helping" can sometime lead towards even bigger problems. And there are times where Impy tries to run away from the problem that he caused and have the heroes fixed the problems for him, though the heroes do managed to catch him and force him to fix the problem on multiple occasions. Origin The Impossible Man was born on the planet Poppup, and is a member of a race of beings who reproduce asexually and could alter their molecularly malleable bodies at will to temporarily assume any shape imaginable. Poppup was a particularly harsh and dangerous world, and the Poppupians' shape-changing abilities enabled them to survive its many perils. By the time of the Impossible Man's birth, the Poppupians had evolved a collective consciousness, linking the minds of the entire race in a group mind. Hence, Poppupians have no names because they were, in effect, all the same being. Endowed with a slight mental variation that permitted him a degree of individual thought, the Impossible Man acted upon the boredom that his entire race experienced. He did so by transforming himself into a space vessel and leaving Poppup. Eventually he arrived on Earth, and found the planet to provide a great source of amusement potential, especially since he had shape-changing powers and ordinary human beings did not. It was during this first visit to Earth that he first met the Fantastic Four and that he was dubbed "the Impossible Man" after the Thing commented on how the absurd ways that the alien used his shape-shifting powers made him "impossible." The Impossible Man made a major nuisance of himself until the Fantastic Four pretended to be bored with him, and persuaded other people to act the same way. Convinced that Earth was dull, the Impossible Man departed. After touring other inhabited worlds, the Impossible Man returned to Poppup to share his experiences with his people. When the world-devouring Galactus threatened to consume other inhabited worlds, the Poppupians sent the Impossible Man to lead him to their world, which Galactus then consumed. Bored by existence to the point of despair, the Poppupians welcomed the death of their world and their physical bodies. With the Impossible Man's survival, the minds and souls of the Poppupian race would live on in the person of their most adventurous member. The Impossible Man accompanied the Fantastic Four back to Earth, where he became fascinated by Earth's popular culture. At first he became jealous that he did not have his own comic book and went on a rampage at the Marvel Comics offices until Stan Lee agreed to have at least a single comic featuring the Impossible Man. Observing the feelings of the Thing and his then-girlfriend Alicia Masters for each other, as well as the emotions of others, the Impossible Man learned the human concept of love. Lonely for someone else like him to share love with, the Impossible Man cloned himself a mate, the Impossible Woman, from his own body. The two aliens then left Earth to explore the frontiers of love and to recreate the Poppupian race. The Impossible Man and Impossible Woman each cloned many offspring from themselves. Eventually, however, the Impossible Man returned to Earth, where he asserted that his mate and their children had all developed minds unlike his own, and that the question had arisen as to who should lead these new Poppupians. The Impossible Man said that to prove his own worthiness, he agreed to compete in a large-scale "scavenger hunt," in which he accumulated many items connected with the super-powered beings of Earth. However, the Impossible Man was judged to have lost the contest. (Whether the Impossible Man was telling the truth about his family and his reasons for the scavenger hunt is not known.) The Impossible Man reappeared to defend Earth from the Chaos King during the Chaos War, and was brutally slaughtered by the dark god for this. The Impossible Man's personality is one of a school boy who will go out of his way to prank other people and make them look stupid. Television History ''1978 Fantastic Four Cartoon'' Impossible Man is a shape-shifting alien from the planet Poppup. He travels to Earth and the first people he meets up with are a gangster named Grogan, and his accomplices who have just robbed a bank. The alien tells them that he is from the planet Popup on vacation and has no name. Since he can do just about anything, Grogan dubs him the Impossible Man. Taking advantage of his ignorance of Earth culture, Grogan plans to use Impossible Man to rob every bank in New York. The next day, they successfully steal a large amount of cash from a city bank. The Fantastic Four are alerted to the super-powered theft by the police, and track Impossible Man and his acquaintances to a local restaurant. Completely fooled by Grogan, the Impossible Man refuses to listen to the Fantastic Four's explanation as to what is really going on. Still not wanting to listen, the Impossible Man does battle with the Fantastic Four and manages to hold them off. Knowing that sooner or later the Four will have proof that Grogan is directly responsible for the resulting bank thefts, he has the Impossible Man go to the next bank on his own. At the bank, the Fantastic Four disguise themselves as bank workers and convince the Impossible Man to find out what Grogan really thinks about him. They have to hope that the Impossible Man listens to their advice and turns against Grogan, as well as figuring out a way of getting him off the Earth before he causes any more trouble. ''1990s Marvel Action Hour'' The Impossible Man is on the run from Super Skrull. Johnny agrees to protect him if he tells Lockjaw to teleport him to the Great Refuge to see Crystal. ''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' The Impossible Man is brought to Earth by one of Reed's space probes and immediately starts causing trouble for everyone. In the end, the Fantastic Four convince Impossible Man that Earth isn't as fun as he is. ''Super Hero Squad'' In the episode "Tremble at the Might of...MODOK!", Impossible Man appears at the Supervillain Big Heads Convention held by MODOK. In the episode "Missing: Impossible!", Impossible Man appears on the Helicarrier where he causes mischief for the Super Hero Squad like replacing the hammers with chickens, having the coffee beans with radioactive jumping beans, and taking control of the rebuilt Helicarrier. Upon exiting the ventilation, Impossible Man introduces himself and tells about his origin including his history with the Fantastic Four. Repaying Ms. Marvel's visit to his planet, Impossible Man wants to live with her for awhile. Impossible Man states that his wife kicked him out and wasn't listening what she was saying. Impossible Man states that he'll be a good house guest. Impossible Man helps to fix one of the doors on the Helicarrier, attempting to fix the electronics, and having Hulk help him to repaint the Helicarrier. The Super Hero Squad plan to find a way to get Impossible Man and his wife back together where they plan to find a way to impress her without the involvement of pranks. With the suggestion of Thor, the Super Hero Squad plan to have Impossible Man fight the Dark Surfer. Impossible Man finds Dark Surfer and challenges him to a duel. Impossible Man's fight with the Dark Surfer shakes the fabric of reality where they end up fighting in Asgard with Skrulls in the background, freeing Doctor Doom, Abomination, and MODOK from their photo prison in Thanos' wallet, and putting the Silver Surfer in the Positive Zone. When Impossible Man creates a black hole to suck the Dark Surfer in, the black hole ends up growing. Impossible Man works to find a way to plug up the black hole. After the Super Hero Squad had regained control of the Helicarrier, they caught up with Impossible Man where they help him fix the black hole. Impossible Man manages to use his rear end to plug up the black hole until a plug that Mister Fantastic makes is placed. Impossible Man's wife arrives where the Super Hero Squad tells her of his heroics and that she could get back together with Impossible Man. Impossible Man and his wife then leave to start a family by adopting. Impossible Man is then seen at the Mayor of Super Hero City's office finishing the Mayor of Super Hero City's story. ''Avengers Assemble'' Impossible Man arrives on Earth where he witnesses Falcon during the Avengers' fight with the Wrecking Crew. Impossible Man then frees the Wrecking crew for the second take on his show on Falcon so that he can have Falcon defeat them himself. Iron Man states that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s rating on Impossible Man is at a 10, which Impossible Man thinks that he's really popular. Hulk breaks the cage that the Avengers were trapped in while Falcon takes out the Wrecking Crew. The Avengers trap Impossible Man and taking him back to Avengers Tower. Impossible Man teleports away and shows a trailer which ends up summoning Attuma. During the Avengers' fight with Attuma, Impossible Man mentions to Falcon that he brought him in so that Falcon can defeat him. Impossible Man then spices up his show on Falcon by bring in Ulik, Midgard Serpant, and Wendigo until Falcon causing Impossible Man to scrub the scene and make the villains disappear. Impossible Man admitted that he was making a documentary on the Chitauri who then arrive on Earth. Impossible Man films the scene where Falcon and the rest of the Avengers fight the Chitauri. Falcon then convinces Impossible Man to send the Chitauri far far away from Earth by deputizing him in one scene as an Avenger. Impossible Man transform into an intergalactic missile to send the Chitauri far far away from Earth. Impossible Man returns to pick up his camera and plans to return where he picks up his camera to enter his movie into the film festival. Impossible Man also plans to see Falcon again when he makes out his script for the sequel. At the end of the credits, Impossible Man was with the Avengers at the shawrama restaurant asking what is shawrama anyway before teleporting them and himself to an unknown place. ''Hulk and the Agent of S.M.A.S.H.'' The Hulks' biggest fan Impossible Man also proves to be their biggest problem when he summons the giant dragon Fing Fang Foom to battle them. Gallery Impossible Man (Earth-616) from Hulk Vol 2 30 0001.jpg Impossible_Man_(Earth-616)_seeming_demise_number_one.jpg Impossible Man.jpg Impossible_Man_(Earth-616)_Meets_Mr._Mxyzptlk.jpg|The Impossible Man meets Mr. Mxyzptlk. Imp_Fang_Foom.png|Impossible Man pretending to be Fin Fang Foom . Trivia *The Impossible Man is the Marvel equivalent of Mister Mxyzptlk from the DC Comics (in fact, it is heavily implied they are the same entity, putting on different guises). Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Aliens Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Redeemed Category:Self-Aware Category:Hulk Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Outcast Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Relief Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Charismatic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Status Dependent on Version